Saint Seiya - Um sentimento inesperado
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Um sentimento inesperado surge entre duas pessoas que já foram aluno e professora. Ele agora é um dos cavaleiros de ouro e ela uma amazona. Um momento e um beijo mudam totalmente o rumo dos dois e uma união inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Espero que aproveitem essa ideia de Fic, que será curta em torno de uns 6 capítulos, talvez até uns 10 no planejamento inicial.

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Santuário**

Em umas ruínas do lado norte do santuário, uma amazona estava sentada com a sua máscara na mão direita. Ela estava usando somente as roupas de treinamento do santuário, sem a sua armadura. Os seus cabelos ruivos balançavam levemente com a brisa do vento, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando enigmaticamente e o seu belo rosto estava com uma expressão ilegível. Mas ela não estava completamente sozinha nas ruínas.

Marin? O que está fazendo aqui? - Indagou uma voz se aproximando da ruiva, que desviou o olhar com a sua máscara na mão.

Marin: Olá, Seiya - Disse normalmente para o atual cavaleiro de sagitário, que estava por volta dos vinte anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos e olhos marrom. Ela pode ver uma surpresa nos olhos do moreno, que a encarava intensamente após alguns instantes.

Seiya: Marin, o seu rosto é lindo… - Sussurrou sorrindo levemente - Eu acabei de realizar um desejo antigo com essa visão - Completou a ruiva desviando o olhar para a sua máscara.

Marin: Matar ou amar, qualquer homem que nos visse sem essa máscara, esse era o código das amazonas - Disse fechando e abrindo os olhos. - 'Mas agora não existe uma lei como essa' - Completou em pensamento com o cavaleiro de sagitário se sentando ao lado dela

Seiya: Esse código das amazonas me trouxe problemas hahaha - Falou relembrando do passado com uma certa amazona de Ofiúco.

Marin: Sim hihihi - Concordou rindo levemente com o cavaleiro tocando o seu rosto de surpresa - O que você está fazendo? - Indagou sentindo o calor do toque dele.

Seiya: Eu realmente não sei… - Sussurrou acariciando o rosto da ruiva com carinho.

Marin: Essa não é uma resposta, Seiya - Disse se sentindo estranha com o gesto de carinho, mas ela estava gostando da ação dele.

Seiya: Eu fui o primeiro homem a ver o rosto? - Questionou olhando nos olhos azuis da amazona.

Marin: Sim… - Respondeu quase num sussurro com o cavaleiro sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Marin-Sensei - Pronunciou passando os dedos pelos lábios da amazona, que fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho.

Marin: Me beija… - Disse abrindo os olhos levemente com o coração batendo de uma forma acelerada.

Seiya: Eu não posso negar uma ordem da minha sensei - Falou segurando o rosto da ruiva e a beijando levemente. O beijo começou terno entre os dois, aumentando o ritmo levemente dos movimentos, até se tornar intenso com as suas línguas disputando o comando. A mente de ambos estava se perguntando como isso estava acontecendo, mas uma parte delas somente queria aproveitar o ato inesperado.

Marin: 'Isso é tão bom Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente provando o seu primeiro beijo com alguém diferente, mas que estava o seu corpo ferver com uma excitação diferente. Mas infelizmente chegou o momento de ambos interromperem o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, mesmo que eles possuíssem uma resistência pelo treinamento do santuário, eles ainda eram humanos. Ambos ficaram se observando alguns instantes com o olhar fixo no outro.

Seiya: Nós vamos precisar conversar, Marin - Disse a ruiva colocando um dedo nos lábios dele.

Marin: Sim, mas não agora… - Sussurrou iniciando novamente o beijo entre os dois, mas agora ela estava de uma forma faminta pelos lábios dele, enquanto o cavaleiro começou a acariciar o corpo da amazona levemente. Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo numa troca de carícias e se beijando sem ninguém os importunar.

 **Casa de sagitário - Santuário**

Na nona casa zodiacal, o atual guardião de sagitário estava com a sua antiga sensei na sua frente. Ambos somente se observando calados.

Seiya: Marin, Ah droga! Não sei nem por onde começar - Disse tentando entender o que tinha acontecido entre eles, era como se um interruptor na sua mente tivesse ligado e sentimentos intensos começaram a fluir pelo seu corpo.

Marin: Seiya, nós somente nos beijamos - Falou tentando parecer indiferente, mas não foi algo normal entre ambos e isso a estava preocupando internamente

Seiya: Tem certeza disso? - Indagou levantando a sobrancelha olhando intensamente para a amazona, que mordeu o lábio inferior.

Marin: Não… - Sussurrou desviando o olhar levemente por alguns instantes e depois e voltou a encará-lo - Nós ficamos próximos demais nos últimos meses - Completou relembrando que ambos cumpriram algumas missões do santuário juntos e uma grande proximidade, mas agora nenhum dos dois era uma criança, aluno ou sensei e sim um homem e uma mulher.

Seiya: Hum… Foi o seu primeiro beijo, não é? - Perguntou com o amazona ficando as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Marin: Sim… - Respondeu quase num sussurro. - 'Eu estou parecendo uma menina com ele!' - Exclamou se sentindo estranhamente nervosa e olhando para os lábios dele com uma vontade louca de beijá-lo novamente.

Seiya: 'Eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia trazê-la para cá' - Pensou controlando a sua vontade de continuar beijando a ruiva e esquecer totalmente essa conversa. Mas ele estava receoso que as carícias com a amazona pudessem avançar demais e eles fizessem alguma coisa irremediável pelo calor do momento.

Marin: Eu acho melhor eu ir embora e depois conversamos - Falou saindo rapidamente da presença do cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou observando a amazona se afastando dele. - 'Eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre isso' - Pensou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

 **Área das amazonas - Santuário**

Em uma das áreas do distrito das amazonas, a amazona de ofiúco estava num treino leve com algumas amazonas, mas notou uma ruiva passando apressadamente por elas.

Shaina: Marin? O que aconteceu com ela? - Indagou notando levemente a expressão de preocupação no rosto ruiva, que para a sua surpresa estava sem a sua máscara. Ela era uma das amazonas que ainda usava e não tinha retirado após a liberação por parte de Atena, que elas poderiam andar com o rosto visível. Shaina imediatamente interrompeu o treino e seguiu na direção da casa da ruiva, que ficava próxima do local.

 **Casa de Libra - Santuário**

Na sexta casa zodiacal, o cavaleiro de sagitário estava conversando com o cavaleiro de libra sobre o ocorrido entre ele e a amazona de águia. O chinês tinha a surpresa estampada no seu rosto, ouvindo os relatos do companheiro.

Shiryu: Você e a Marin se beijando, era algo que eu nunca não imaginaria… - Sussurrou processando as informações.

Seiya: Eu também… Ela sempre mais uma sensei, quase uma irmã mais velha - Falou encarando o cavaleiro na sua frente - Mas eu amei o sabor dos lábios dela, o momento entre nós dois - Completou relembrando do momento com a ruiva.

Shiryu: Seiya, o que você pretende fazer? - Indagou com o guardião da nona casa fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Seiya: Sinceramente? Eu não sei… - Respondeu com os olhos brilhando levemente - Não foi um simples beijo entre nós, mesmo que tenhamos ficado mais próximo ultimamente, eu nunca tive sentimentos amorosos por ela… Mas depois de beijá-la, foi como se um interruptor tivesse ligado, a imagem do rosto dela não sai da minha mente e nem o sabor dos lábios dela - Completou acariciando os próprios lábios e o vislumbre do rosto da ruiva na cabeça.

Shiryu: Hum… Isso pode ser uma oportunidade para ambos, viver um novo sentimento - Pronunciou surpreendendo o sagitariano.

Seiya: O que você disse? - Indagou piscando os olhos levemente - Eu não posso simplesmente iniciar um relacionamento com a Marin! Eu não quero que nada mude entre nós - Pronunciou apertando o punho levemente.

Shiryu: Seiya, infelizmente com esse beijo e o modo do que falou desse momento, as coisas entre vocês mudaram, meu amigo - Falou encarando o companheiro seriamente - Você e ela precisam conversar sozinhos sobre isso - Completou com o cavaleiro de sagitário se assustando levemente.

Seiya: Não é uma boa ideia nós sozinhos… - Sussurrou refletindo do momento na casa de sagitário.

Shiryu: Eu acho que você não me contou tudo, não é? - Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Seiya: Er… Mais ou menos hahaha - Falou rindo sem graça.

Shiryu: Hum… Vocês podem sair juntos, um tipo de encontro e conversar sobre isso, claro que num local reservado, mas público como um restaurante - Disse normalmente olhando a reação do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Não é má a ideia e eu conheço um lugar perfeito, um ótimo restaurante de comida italiana em Atenas, que não vou há algum tempo - Falou relembrando do restaurante na capital grega.

Shiryu: A Marin gosta de comida italiana? - Questionou sorrindo quase imperceptível.

Seiya: Sim, eu também me surpreendi com o gosto dela - Respondeu refletindo os tipos de comida favoritas da ruiva.

Shiryu: Então, o que você está esperando aqui? Vá falar com ela logo hahaha - Falou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Obrigado, eu vou esclarecer as coisas com ela no jantar - Disse se despedindo do cavaleiro de libra, que o olhava com um com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente.

 **Resistência da Marin - Santuário**

Numa casa reformada no território das amazonas, uma conversa semelhante estava ocorrendo entre a amazona de águia e a amazona de ofiúco.

Shaina: Eu estou surpresa com o houve entre vocês, mas não deixe essa oportunidade passar, Marin - Falou sorrindo levemente.

Marin: Shaina! O que você está insinuando? - Questionou com a mulher levantando a sobrancelha levemente.

Shaina: Você e o Seiya juntos! Ele está solteiro e você também! Qual o problema? - Rebateu com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente.

Marin: Nós dois? Isso é impossível! Ele ama outra pessoa e nós duas sabemos disso - Pronunciou se referindo aos sentimentos do cavaleiro de sagitário pela deusa da sabedoria.

Shaina: Marin, ele ama uma mulher, que não poderá dar o que ele mais quer, uma família - Falou seriamente olhando a companheira - E essa será a sua vantagem no coração dele e claro que você terá muitos benefícios hihihihi - Completou rindo maliciosamente.

Marin: O que você está querendo dizer com muitos benefícios? - Perguntou intrigada com a risada dela.

Shaina: Você sabe que ele e eu namoramos alguns meses, mas não durou muito tempo a nossa relação - Respondeu lembrando do tempo que namorou o cavaleiro - Seiya é um namorado exemplar e bem… Ele é muito fogoso na cama, você vai adorar esse benefício hihihi - Completou com a ruiva ficando com as bochechas rosadas.

Marin: Shaina, eu não preciso saber desses detalhes… - Sussurrou envergonhada com o comentário.

Shaina: Não, o que você precisa é de um namorado! Por que você está sempre mal humorada ultimamente e somente fica contente quando você vê o seu querido ex-aluno hihihi - Disse com a ruiva arregalando os olhos levemente - Ah, as suas mudanças de humor são muito visíveis, Marin e foi você que pediu para ele lhe beijar - Completou segurando as mãos da ruiva.

Marin: Shaina… - Sussurrou refletindo sobre as suas mudanças de humor e coincidentemente estavam relacionadas ao cavaleiro de sagitário.

Shaina: E falando no seu querido ex-aluno hihihi - Riu levemente sentindo a aproximação do guardião da nona casa - Vocês dois precisam conversar - Completou com batidas na porta sendo ouvidas.

Marin, nós precisamos conversar - Disse o recém-chegado outro lado da porta.

Shaina: Eu vou ficar aqui, agora vá abrir a porta - Disse com a ruiva olhando a porta receosa.

Marin: Está bem… - Sussurrou fechando e abrindo os olhos. A amazona de águia abriu a porta lentamente com o cavaleiro de sagitário a fitando por um breve momento calado.

Seiya: Marin, você tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Marin: Er… Não, mas porque você está perguntando isso? - Rebateu com o cavaleiro ficando um pouco nervoso.

Seiya: Nós dois precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu - Respondeu tocando levemente os dedos ela com os seus - E um jantar num restaurante italiano em Atenas seria um ótimo local, afinal você ama os pratos italianos - Completou segurando a mão dela por uns momentos.

Marin: Eu… Er… - Foi interrompida pela cavaleiro.

Seiya: Por favor, Marin - Disse acariciando as mãos dela com carinho. A amazona de ofiúco observava a cena dos dois e um sorriso travesso pelo seu rosto.

Shaina: 'Eu vou dar um pequeno empurrãozinho' - Pensou manifestando o seu cosmo e movendo o braço para criar uma corrente de ar, que empurrou a amazona de águia para o cavaleiro de sagitário. Os dois acabaram caindo no chão pelo impacto dos seus corpos.

Marin: Seiya… - Sussurrou sentindo a respiração dele próximo da sua e isso a fez morder o lábio inferior, porque ela estava querendo beijá-lo novamente. - 'Eu preciso me controlar! E sair desse posição!' - Exclamou mentalmente, mas para a surpresa e talvez infelicidade ou felicidade, dependendo do ponto de vista. O cavaleiro de sagitário a beijou nos lábios e ela correspondeu o momento sem resistir.

Shaina: 'O empurrãozinho funcionou! Mas é melhor eu sair daqui hihihi' - Pensou refletindo que eles poderiam ficar um pouco nervosos, mas por enquanto os dois estavam entretidos no chão se beijando com afinco.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado da ideia inusitada hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Conteúdo sexual adulto.

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Shopping - Atenas - Grécia**

Em uma das lojas de um luxuoso shopping da capital grega, o cavaleiro de sagitário estava acompanhando a amazona de águia às compras. Mas a ruiva estava levemente incomodada com algo.

Seiya: Marin está tudo bem? - Indagou segurando a mão direita dela.

Marin: Eu…Er…. Eu estou envergonhada por essa situação, você aqui me ajudando a comprar roupas para um jantar, só porque eu não tenho nada apropriado - Respondeu refletindo que tinha confessado esse detalhe ao cavaleiro, após os dois pararem de se beijar na casa dela.

Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou puxando ela para perto do seu corpo - Você não precisa sentir vergonha disso e sim se sentir lisonjeada, porque nenhum homem gosto de vir ao shopping por livre e espontânea vontade hahaha - Completou rindo levemente circulando o braço esquerdo na cintura da ruiva.

Marin: O que está fazendo? - Indagou com o cavaleiro sorrindo travesso, a puxando para uma área da loja com pouco visibilidade para os fregueses.

Seiya: Ah, você sabe muito bem - Respondeu tomando os lábios dela. A amazona resistiu por alguns instantes, porque eles estavam em um local público como muitas pessoas, mas logo ela correspondeu circulando os braços no pescoço dele.

Marin: 'Eu estou ficando viciada demais nos lábios dele' - Pensou se sentindo faminta pelo sabor do cavaleiro. O casal continuou o beijo interessante, apreciando o sabor um do outro, mas pararam quando sentiram que seriam pegos no flagra. Eles continuaram a sessão de compras no shopping e no final estavam com várias sacolas nas mãos.

Seiya: Marin, nós não precisamos voltar ao santuário agora - Disse saindo do shopping com a ruiva - Eu tenho uma apartamento em Atenas, nós podemos deixar as compras lá e nos arrumar para o jantar no restaurante - Completou com a amazona o encarando levemente.

Marin: O seu apartamento? Por mim não há problema - Falou normalmente com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente.

Seiya: Ótimo! Ele fica somente à alguns minutos daqui - Disse guiando a amazona para o seu apartamento. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram em frente à um luxuoso hotel. O casal logo se dirigiu ao elevador e em poucos instantes estavam entrando no apartamento dele, ou melhor, era a suíte hotel.

Marin: Seiya, você disse que era um apartamento e não a suíte hotel - Disse surpresa com o luxo do local.

Seiya: Eu esqueci desse pequeno detalhe hahaha - Falou rindo levemente - Na verdade eu queria um quarto de hotel simples, mas a Saori recomendou este hotel e quando me registrei na recepção… Eu fui obrigado a ficar com a suíte - Completou relembrando do momento.

Marin: Então, foi Atena que recomendou o hotel… - Sussurrou quase imperceptível. - 'Eu vou precisar falar com ele sobre a Saori, mais cedo ou mais tarde' - Pensou o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Marin? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou notando o olhar dela lhe avaliando.

Marin: Sim, não precisa se preocupar e onde eu posso deixar as compras e me arrumar? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Você pode deixar as compras no meu quarto - Respondeu normalmente guiando a moça.

Marin: Seiya, nós depois do jantar voltamos para o hotel? - Indagou com o cavaleiro abrindo a porta do quarto.

Seiya: Sim, mas podemos ir direto para o santuário… Bem... você que decide - Respondeu encarando brevemente a amazona.

Marin: Hum… Eu prefiro o hotel - Disse com o cavaleiro tocando o rosto dela.

Seiya: Eu não quero apressar nada entre nós, Marin - Falou com a ruiva fechando olhos, aproveitando o carinho dele.

Marin: Afinal, não vamos fazer nada demais - Disse sorrindo maliciosamente para a surpresa do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou piscando os olhos levemente com amazona abrindo os olhos.

Marin: Não há como negar a reação de nós dois nos beijando e a sensação de querer avançar as carícias, como se nossos corpos quisessem se unir - Disse tocando os lábios do cavaleiro - Temos que comprovar se não é somente uma atração sexual - Completou com o sagitariano segurando a mão dela.

Seiya: Marin, não acredito que seja somente uma atração sexual - Rebateu encarando carinhosamente a ruiva.

Marin: Seiya… - Sussurrou observando o olhar do ex-aluno.

Seiya: Nós conversamos sobre isso no jantar, mas agora você quer experimentar um banho de espumas? - Indagou sorrindo com a amazona assentindo positivo.

 **Duas horas depois - Restaurante Italiano - Atenas - Grécia**

Em uma das mesas do restaurante estavam sentados Seiya e Marin jantando. A ruiva estava usando um vestido preto longo com as costas nuas e o cavaleiro trajando uma calça social preta , sapato social e uma camisa vermelha com o paletó. Mas tinha uma peculiaridade no local, eles estavam jantando completamente sozinhos.

Marin: Você sempre com as suas surpresas, Seiya - Falou olhando acusadora para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Ah, eu pedi um favor para o dono e consegui algo particular, mas inicialmente seria um encontro em público hahaha - Riu levemente confessando para a amazona.

Marin: Hum… Então, o que mudou para esse jantar particular? - Questionou curiosidade na voz.

Seiya: Nos beijamos novamente, Marin e você está aqui como minha namorada, porque eu quero viver esse sentimento inesperado - Respondeu com a moça arregalando os olhos levemente.

Marin: Sua namorada… - Sussurrou a ruiva sentindo o coração acelerar lentamente.

Seiya: Sim, mas você precisa aceitar o pedido formalmente - Pronunciou se levantando da cadeira e se ajoelhando ao lado dela, segurando a mão direita dela - Marin, você aceitar ser minha namorada? - Questionou com a ruiva piscando os olhos levemente.

Marin: S-Seiya… N-Não viemos conversar primeiro? - Rebateu gaguejando com o coração disparando, sentindo o próprio cosmo oscilando.

Seiya: Sim, mas a conversa pode ficar para o final, porque com nossos beijos, não é há muito o que discutir - Falou manifestando levemente a cosmo-energia - Então, você aceita? Eu prometo ser um namorado bonzinho hahaha - Completou rindo levemente.

Marin: Er… Sim, eu aceito - Respondeu com ele beijando levemente a mão dela. - 'O meu cérebro diz que estou fazendo uma loucura! Mas porque o coração está batendo tão forte assim?' - Indagou-se mentalmente com o cavaleiro voltando para a sua cadeira.

Seiya: Eu que deve pensar que é uma loucura, mas nossos corações estão querendo vive a emoção hahaha - Disse sentindo os batimentos cardíacos da mulher - Sim, eu consigo sentir o seu batimento cardíaco - Completou tomando um gole de vinho.

Marin: E eu o som do seu coração… - Sussurrou ouvindo o ritmo do coração do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Então, não precisamos de palavras, porque o nosso coração diz o que queremos - Falou criando várias luzes que pareciam estrelas reluzindo no restaurante

Marin: Você sabe realmente como impressionar uma garota hihihi - Pronunciou sentindo uma reconfortante sendo emitida para ela.

Seiya: Os cavaleiros precisam usar o cosmo em todos os sentidos da palavras, ele é muito útil em certos assuntos particulares - Disse provocando a ruiva que se engasgou com a água que estava bebendo - Marin, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionou inocentemente.

Marin: Nada… Não foi nada - Respondeu vendo o olhar travesso no homem na sua frente. - 'Ele está se divertindo comigo!' - Completou em pensamento.

Seiya: Eu acredito que nós temos dois assuntos para discutir, ou melhor, o meu relacionamento com a Saori e a Shaina - Falou mudando a expressão drasticamente - A Saori eu amo e não vou negar, mas esse sentimento poderia gerar uma consequência para os humanos, porque Zeus nunca admitiria um relacionamento dela com um mortal e por isso decidimos selar esses sentimentos- Completou relembrando uma conversa que teve com a deusa da sabedoria e nela ambos decidiram selar os sentimentos que possuem um pelo outro.

Marin: Então, o motivo dela ter estar no Japão os últimos dois anos e o seu namoro com a Shaina - Disse com o cavaleiro assentindo levemente.

Seiya: A Saori e eu estamos mantendo o mínimo contato possível, em relação o meu relacionamento com a Shaina, foi uma consequência disso, mas não se pode comandar o coração - Revelou refletindo sobre o namoro com a amazona de ofiúco.

Marin: Hum… Você e a Shaina ainda mantiveram relações sexuais depois do fim do namoro? - Questionou com o cavaleiro engasgando com o gole de vinho.

Seiya: Er… Sim - Respondeu surpreso pela pergunta da ruiva.

Marin: E qual foi a última vez? - Perguntou continuando o interrogatório.

Seiya: Hum… Bem… Na quinta da semana passada - Revelou com a amazona sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Marin: Ótimo! Agora vamos aproveitar o jantar, porque a comida está deliciosa - Pronunciou normalmente voltando a comer.

Seiya: Ela está sim - Disse encarando a mulher na sua frente. O casal continuou o jantar conversando sobre algumas coisas pífias, mas a amazona de águia tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.

Marin: 'Vamos ver como você se sai, Seiya' - Pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seiya: Marinestá tudo… - Parou de falar sentindo algo diferente, um par de pés delicados apertando firmemente contra sua virilha. O cavaleiro olhou debaixo da mesa para ver os pés presos a longas e esbeltas pernas.

Marin: Você perdeu alguma coisa debaixo da mesa, Seiya? - Questionou inocentemente para o cavaleiro movendo os seus pés sob a virilidade dele.

Seiya: Não, não perdi nada - Respondeu sentindo a mulher sorrindo maleficamente. - 'O que diabos ela está fazendo!?' - Indagou mentalmente surpreso pelo ato da ruiva.

Marin: Eu acho que está na hora da sobremesa, meu amor - Falou com um garçom se aproximando e o cavaleiro controlando algum tipo de gemido.

Seiya: 'Ah, Marin você vai me pagar por isso!' - Exclamou mentalmente com algumas ideias surgindo na sua mente.

 **Apartamento do Seiya - Atenas - Grécia**

Eram por volta das vinte e duas horas, que Seiya e Marin chegaram na suíte do hotel. Os dois estavam se beijando intensamente, enquanto trocavam carícias e se despindo, ou melhor, rasgando as roupas pela força de ambos. Quando ambos ambos chegaram na cama estavam totalmente nus e aproveitaram para contemplar o corpo um do outro por alguns instantes.

Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou se deitando na cama com a ruiva acariciando o seu membro levemente. A amazona tinha o órgão totalmente ereto entre as suas mãos.

Marin: 'O cheiro dele é bom' - Pensou aproximando os lábios da virilidade e a beijando suavemente, ficando assim por alguns segundos antes de puxar para trás. A amazona estendeu a língua e lambeu a glande primeiro, achando-a surpreendentemente saborosa.

Seiya: Ahhh Isso… Marin Ahhh - Gemeu com a ruiva começando a lamber o seu membro em torno da glande grande, indo para baixo mais longe depois de ter certeza de que estava revestido em sua saliva. Ela lambeu os lábios da ponta para baixo até o espaço antes de subir, repetindo o processo até que apenas sua saliva cobrisse a masculinidade.

Marin: 'Eu não posso esquecer de algo muito importante' - Pensou lambendo as bolas de néctar do cavaleiro. Seiya não podia deixar de gemer um pouco com isso, Marin era inexperiente, mas estava fazendo seus esforços em servi-lo surpreendentemente agradável.  
Seiya: Ahh coloque-o dentro da sua boca - Disse com a ruiva abrindo a boca tanto quanto possível e deslizou a glande da masculinidade passar seus lábios, girando a língua em torno da cabeça antes de tomar mais e mais da virilidade na sua boca quanto possível. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou respirar normalmente, babando loucamente enquanto tomava mais uma polegada de seu membro em sua boca.  
Marin: 'Ele é realmente é a elite dos cavaleiros' - Pensou quando a ponta do membro bateu na sua garganta, a amazona decidiu puxar para trás até que somente a cabeça da masculinidade estivesse em sua boca.

Seiya: Ahhh a boca é quente demais, Marin - Falou com a ruiva empurrando sua cabeça para a frente outra vez, desta vez que tomando mais e mais da haste ereta em sua garganta.

Marin: 'Eu não vou conseguir colocá-lo totalmente na minha boca' - Pensou querendo ter a toda a extensão da lança do cavaleiro para si.  
Seiya: Não se force Marin - disse enquanto colocava uma mão em sua cabeça - É a sua primeira vez, leve devagar - Completou com a amazona olhando para ele por um momento antes de voltar a chupá-lo.

Marin: 'Isso será todo meu'- Pensou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e colocando toda a extensão na sua boca.

Seiya: Marin Ahhh - Gemeu com a sensação do membro totalmente aquecido.

Marin: 'Ele está pulsando incrivelmente! Pelos deuses!' - Exclamou mentalmente com o cavaleiro chegando ao ápice dentro da sua boca, liberando poderosos jatos de sua semente. A amazona tentava obter o máximo possível do néctar na sua boca, mas não conseguiu é uma parte caiu entre os seus seios.

Seiya: 'Ah ela estava me sugando como nunca Ahhh' - Pensou retirando o membro da boca dela.

Marin: 'Eu não imaginava que isso fosse tão saboroso' - Pensou limpando o que tinha caído entre os seus seios com avidez. O cavaleiro de sagitário observava a cena com os olhos brilhando com amor e luxúria.

Seiya: Agora é a minha vez Marin - Falou com a ruiva piscando para ele e se deitando na cama, espalhando as suas pernas e dando a visão da sua feminilidade úmida.

Marin: Ahhhh por favor, Seiya - Falou com cavaleiro ficando entre as suas pernas.

Seiya: Alguém se divertiu muito hahaha - Falou rindo levemente soprando o clitóris dela. Ele rapidamente se afastou quando os quadris de Marin se curvaram, desejando seu toque.

Marin: Não me provoque… - Sussurrou com ele colocando umas das mãos entre as coxas dela, traçando seu núcleo úmido, acariciando levemente seus lábios inchados com as almofadas de seus dedos.

Seiya: Não se se apresse, minha amazona - Falou sorrindo levemente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia. A amazona estava sob a constante atenção sem penetração, Marin estava ficando louca. O seu como estava estimulando os sentidos de prazer da ruiva, que estava perdendo as inibições.

Marin: Seiya, apenas faça algo! Qualquer coisa! - Exclamou levantando os quadris ansiosamente, e estendendo as pernas para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Está bem hahaha - Pronunciou rindo levemente, finalmente empurrando um dedo dentro dela, deslizando para dentro de um interior ansioso. Suspirando de prazer, Marin estremeceu uma vez, duas, três vezes antes de seu corpo inteiro ficar coxo ao redor do dedo do cavaleiro, sua feminilidade tentando segurá-lo dentro dela, enquanto o cosmo dele aumentava o seu o prazer é ela logo chegou ao primeiro clímax.  
Marin: Ah, você está gostando disso -

Recuperando-se rapidamente de seu poderoso ápice, Marin surpreendeu Seiya, virando as mesas. Em um instante, o cavaleiro estava deitado na cama, seu membro duro e ansioso, enquanto a amazona de águia se erguia sobre a borda da cama, ficando acima dele com a sua intimidade.

Seiya: Eu estou sim - Disse deixando a amazona assumir o controle, afinal era sua virgindade em jogo. Ele apoiou seu membro para cima para ela, pronto para arar suas dobras apertadas dela.

Marin: Seiya… - Sussurrou pairando sobre a masculinidade do namorado, seus sucos fluindo para o membro dele entre as suas pernas. Então, a amazona se moveu lentamente para baixo. Enquanto trabalhava os primeiros centímetros dele dentro de si mesma, Marin gemeu de dor e prazer antes de sentir que o cavaleiro estava atingindo o seu hímen. O cavaleiro vendo o seu rosto dividido entre desconforto e amor. Ele agarrou o seus quadris detendo-a.

Seiya: Marin, você está pronta para isso? - Indagou com preocupação. Se a amazona tivesse tido dúvidas sobre sobre se tornar mulher, elas foram apagadas naquele momento.

Marin: Eu quero você, Seiya - Respondeu deixando o seu corpo cair totalmente sobre a masculinidade ereta.  
Seiya: Isso vai melhorar um pouco a sua sensação - Falou usando o seu cosmo ao seu favor, atenuou a dor da penetração, deixando Marin sentir todas as alegrias do sexo pela primeira vez. Sentindo a feminilidade apertada apertando ainda mais difícil, os seus quadris se moveram para cima, empurrando sua masculinidade dentro dela.

Marin estava sentindo Seiya bombeando para frente e para trás, trabalhando mais e mais de seu membro em sua intimidade. Ela colocou as mãos atrás dela para apoio, mostrando seu corpo para ele, antes que ela lentamente começou a saltar sobre a haste ereta.

Marin: Ahhh isso Ahhhh… Por favor, não para Ahhh… Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo sua feminilidade se expandindo lentamente para dar as boas-vindas ao intruso. A amazona começou a cavalgar como nunca sobre o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: 'Isso vai surpreendê-la' - Pensou com os olhos brilhando intensamente e o cosmo se expandindo pelo quarto.

Marin: O que você está… - Parou de falar vendo um clarão branco, sua mente estava transbordando de prazer, fazendo ela chegar ao clímax de uma forma arrebatadora.

Seiya: Eu vou te mostrar alguns truques sensei… - Sussurrou impiedosamente continuando os seus movimentos, não dando descanso.

Marin: AHHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHHH - Gemeu alto sentindo um ápice sem fim, a sua feminilidade apertando mais em torno do membro dele. A amazona estava à beira das lágrimas, oprimida pela quantidade prazer que começou a ter do cavaleiro, chegando novamente a outro ápice poderoso. Enquanto Marin desmoronava para trás, segurando a masculinidade dele dentro dela como se não estivesse disposto a desistir por um momento.

Seiya: AHHHH você é minha sensei AHHHH – Gemeu mudando de posição, dando-se mais força para estocar a amazona até o ponto de ruptura. A ruiva estava meio fora da cama, seus quadris estavam agora um pouco abaixo de Seiya, enquanto o mesmo estava de pé. Ele se erguia sobre ela, de pé da cama, as pernas de cada lado do corpo frouxo da mulher. Pacientemente, ele esperou, desejando que sua amante experimentasse seu domínio.

Marin: Sim… Sim… NÃO PARA, POR FAVOR - Gritou alto queimando a sua cosmo-energia como nunca.

Seiya: Ahhh Marin Ahhh - Gemeu martelando o seu membro dentro dela, rápido e mais profundo do que nunca, atingindo seu ponto G sem parar.

Marin: 'Eu não vou aguentar mais' – Pensou com o cavaleiro implacável acima dela, gemendo constantemente. Ela estava ordenhando a semente potente do amante fora dele. Depois de vários movimentos na intimidade da amazona, ele suou um rugido bestial, disparou poderosos jatos pela primeira vez no interior da mulher, que estava sentindo uma sensação primorosa de prazer intenso.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar e do Hentai.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Espero que aproveitem.

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Duas semanas depois - Casa de Sagitário - Santuário**

Na nona casa zodiacal, a amazona de águia usava um vestido estilo grego antigo acima dos joelhos sem mangas, ela estava conversando com as servas da casa, que assentiram levemente para as ordens dela.

Marin: 'Eu estou me acostumando com isso hihihi' - Pensou rindo levemente refletindo que tinha vindo morar na nona casa, após a insistência do namorado.

Marin! - Exclamou uma voz contente atrás da ruiva. Enquanto as servas estavam se afastando da ruiva.

Marin: Essa não! A Shaina… - Sussurrou observando a amazona de ofiúco, que estava querendo saber dos detalhes "calientes" da sua vida com o cavaleiro de ouro. Mas a amazona de águia sempre desconversava do assunto.

Shaina: Hoje você não escapa! Eu quero os detalhes "calientes", porque eu contei como foi entre ele e eu - Pronunciou relembrando que tinha confessado para a ruiva.

Marin: Ah, você contou por conta própria os detalhes sórdidos, eu não lembro de dizer que eu contaria os meus - Rebateu com a amazona levantando uma sobrancelha.

Shaina: Então, você não testou nenhuma das posições? Nem mesmo sexo anal? - Indagou com a ruiva ficando vermelha de vergonha - Ah, você provou! Eu sabia! Marin, eu lhe contei para você aproveitar o máximo de prazer e nada mais justo você contar alguns detalhes - Completou com a mulher na sua frente voltando a cor normal do corpo.

Marin: Está bem! Eu vou contar somente algumas coisas! - Exclamou puxando a italiana pela mão na direção do quarto do namorado.

Shaina: Eu posso lhe contar outras coisas, claro que você terá que confessar os detalhes interessantes hihihi - Revelou rindo maliciosamente com a ruiva parando de andar imediatamente.

Marin: Tem mais!? - Exclamou refletindo que a amazona de ofiúco tinha lhe confessado tantas coisas, que ela achava impossível ter mais alguma coisa.

Shaina: O Seiya tem uma imaginação muito fértil, você já deve ter percebido, porque você anda toda sorridente - Respondeu com a amazona de águia voltando a andar rapidamente e chegando ao quarto do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Marin: Ah, ele tem uma mente muito criativa e não deve ser só ele, porque a Seika, Eiri, Shunrei e a June sempre andam com sorrisos de orelha à orelha hihihi - Pronunciou se referindo as esposas dos cavaleiros de Leão, Aquário, Libra e Viagem.

Shaina: Todos ele são irmãos, então é de família hihihi - Disse rindo maliciosamente - Mas agora você pode começar a contar os detalhes! - Completou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Marin: Hum… Bem… Nós… - Começou a narrar alguns dos momentos com o cavaleiro de sagitário para a amazona de ofiúco.

 **Coliseu - Santuário**

No arquibancada da arena, o cavaleiro de sagitário estava conversando com o cavaleiro de libra, enquanto observavam o combate de dois aprendizes.

Shiryu: O relacionamento de vocês dois está indo muito rápido? - Indagou observando o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Sim, eu estou um pouco preocupado com isso, mas não há volta com ela grávida - Revelou surpreendendo o companheiro.

Shiryu: A Marin está grávida!? Você e ela não se precaveram? - Indagou surpreso com a revelação.

Seiya: Na nossa primeira vez não… - Respondeu encarando o cavaleiro de Libra - Ela ainda não deve ter percebido, eu somente notei, porque senti um pequeno cosmo junto de nós e quando toquei a barriga dela… A energia vinha de dentro dela - Revelou sorrindo levemente.

Shiryu: Seiya, como será que ela vai reagir? Vocês estão morando juntos, mas o relacionamento de vocês é somente de duas semanas - Falou com uma expressão de preocupação.

Seiya: Eu realmente não sei, mas eu não posso omitir isso dela, afinal eu sou um péssimo mentiroso - Pronunciou refletindo que logo ela descobriria, afinal é uma amazona e a ruiva não ficaria contente ao descobrir que ela já sabia, disso ele tinha certeza absoluta.

Shiryu: Um filho é um passo importante, mas na situação de vocês… - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Eu vou pedi-la em casamento, entretanto ela vai pensar é por causa do nosso filho - Revelou fechando e abrindo os olhos - Nós dois só somente estamos adiantando as coisas - Completou sorrindo levemente.

Shiryu: Hum… Será a reação lógica dela, mas como você irá convencê-la? Não será uma missão fácil - Falou vendo uma expressão travessa se formando no rosto do companheiro.

Seiya: Eu vou ter que usar alguns truques hahaha - Respondeu rindo maliciosamente - Mas não iria demorar muito para eu fazer o pedido de casamento, porque estamos vivendo um momento incrível - Completou com a imagem da ruiva na mente.

Shiryu: Eu desejo sorte, meu amigo, porque você sabe como são as mulheres hahaha - Falou rindo levemente.

Seiya: Eu sei… - Sussurrou suspirando levemente. - 'Eu espero que o meu plano funcione' - Pensou com um pequeno sorriso surgindo no rosto.

 **Casa de Sagitário - Santuário**

Nos aposentos principais, Shaina estava contando mais detalhes sórdidos para Marin, que estava com um misto de amor, desejo e luxúria mesclado em seus olhos.

Marin: 'Ele é um pervertido completo! Mas agora é o meu pervertido!' - Exclamou mentalmente mordendo o lábio inferior.

Shaina: Marin, eu espero que use essas informações, porque você terá noites mais agradáveis - Pronunciou piscando para a ruiva - Claro que você já se divertiu muito hihihi - Completou rindo maliciosamente.

Marin: Sim, eu vou usar com certeza hihihi - Falou rindo levemente, mas logo mudou a sua expressão totalmente - Será que ele e eu estamos indo rápido demais? Eu estou morando com ele e as servas me tratam como sua senhora - Completou com os olhos mostrando um receio.

Shaina: Rápido? Vocês indo na velocidade da luz! Mas o que isso importa? O que o coração está dizendo? O que você sente com isso? - Indagou segurando as mãos da ruiva.

Marin: Eu… Eu estou amando tudo isso, o meu coração bate numa sinfonia incrível e a sensação de quando estou nos braços dele - Falou fechando os olhos por um instante.

Shaina: Então, não há o que pensar e sim viver esse sentimento! Mas eu quero ser a madrinha do casamento - Falou surpreendo a amazona na sua frente.

Marin: Madrinha do casamento!? - Exclamou surpresa pelas palavras da amiga.

Shaina: Sim, vocês não vão demorar para dar esse passo - Pronunciou sorrindo levemente com os olhos brilhando intensamente - Eu estou feliz por vocês dois, Marin, você não sabe o quanto - Completou abraçando a amazona de águia de surpresa.

Marin: Shaina… - Sussurrou retribuindo o abraço.

Shaina: Vocês dois merecem ser felizes, Marin - Falou desfazendo o abraço lentamente - Eu vou ajudá-los no que for preciso - Completou beijando o rosto da ruiva.

Marin: Shaina, me desculpa perguntar, mas você ainda o ama? - Questionou com a amazona de ofiúco sorrindo levemente.

Shaina: Não hihihi - Respondeu rindo levemente - Mas não vou negar que sinto muitas saudades do sexo - Completou piscando para a ruiva, que ficou sem jeito por alguns instantes.

Marin: Bem... Eu não posso lhe culpar hihihi - Disse rindo maliciosamente.

Shaina: E falando no nosso cavaleiro de ouro - Disse desviando o olhar para a porta sendo aberta e o guardião da nona casa adentrando.

Seiya: Hum.. Eu interrompi algo? - Indagou vendo as duas amazonas de mãos dadas.

Marin: Seiya! - Exclamou pulando nos braços do namorado - Você não interrompeu nada - Completou beijando levemente os lábios dele.

Shaina: Bem… Eu vou deixá-los a sós - Disse sorrindo levemente - Marin, não se esqueça do que nós conversamos - Completou piscando para os dois.

Seiya: O que vocês duas conversaram? - Indagou encarando a namorada com um sorriso travesso.

Marin: Nada demais… - Sussurrou beijando ele novamente, mas logo o cavaleiro interrompeu o beijo.

Seiya: Marin, nós dois precisamos conversar - Pronunciou surpreendendo a amazona pelo tom de voz dele.

Marin: Seiya, o que está acontecendo? - Questionou com o cavaleiro manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Eu lhe conto tudo, mas não aqui - Respondeu pegando a ruiva em estilo de noiva e se teleportando com ela nos braços, já que os cavaleiros de ouro receberam a benção de Atena para se teleportar pelas doze casas.

 **Campo de flores - Ruínas - Santuário**

Em algumas ruínas no lado sul do santuário, o cavaleiro de sagitário tinha se teleportado com a namorada e centro das ruínas havia um belíssimo campos de flores.

Marin: Seiya, porque nós viemos aqui? - Indagou olhando a paisagem encantadora.

Seiya: Um pequeno piquenique, mas antes… - Parou de falar acariciando a barriga da ruiva lentamente - Coloque a sua mão em cima da minha e concentre-se - Completou com ela levantando a sobrancelha.

Marin: Eu não estou entendendo nada - Falou seguindo as orientações dele, mas após alguns instantes, a amazona arregalou os olhos levemente - Não pode ser… - Completou quase num sussurro.

Seiya: Nós seremos papais, Marin - Falou acariciando o rosto da namorada - O que vou pedir aqui, não tem nada haver com a sua gravidez - Completou se ajoelhando perante ela.

Marin: Seiya, o que você… - Parou de falar vendo ele tirar do bolso uma caixinha.

Seiya: Eu sei que nós estamos indo rápido demais, mas eu lhe conheço muito bem, afinal passamos seis anos juntos - Pronunciou abrindo a caixinha de presente com um lindo anel de noivado - Marin, você aceita se casar comigo? - Questionou com a amazona arregalando os olhos levemente.

Marin: Vo-Você disse C-Casar!? - Exclamou gaguejando sentindo o coração acelerando de uma maneira única.

Seiya: Sim, eu quero viva ao meu lado como minha esposa - Falou manifestando levemente a cosmo-energia para envolver ela.

Marin: Não, isso está rápido demais - Disse recuando a sua mão bruscamente - Você está tomando essa decisão por causa da minha… - Foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya: Eu não estou fazendo isso por você está grávida! - Exclamou lentamente ficando em pé - Me pergunte qualquer coisa sobre você! E eu vou lhe responder corretamente! - Completou com a amazona levantando uma sobrancelha.

Marin: O que você está querendo provar? - Rebateu cruzando os braços.

Seiya: Algo simples, Marin… Eu a conheço por completo e não há mais o que eu conhecer da mulher que amo - Respondeu não mostrando dúvidas na voz ou expressão.

Marin: Seiya… - Sussurrou encarando seriamente - Está bem… Vamos ver hihihi - Completou rindo levemente. - 'Ele não vai acertar tudo mesmo' - Pensou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Seiya: Você pode começar quando quiser - Pronunciou com a amazona começando o interrogatório. As perguntas foram das mais simples para as mais difíceis e após quase duas horas depois.

Marin: Você está lendo a minha mente! - Exclamou a amazona, porque o cavaleiro tinha respondido novamente correto, uma das perguntas sobre ela.

Seiya: Bem.. novamente pela milésima vez, eu não estou lendo a sua mente - Falou normalmente com a namorada o fuzilando com o olhar.

Marin: Você está sim! - Esbravejou colocando as mãos na cintura - É impossível você souber de tudo! - Completou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Seiya: Qual o problema? Eu só não sabia das respostas sobre sexo, as suas posições favoritas e as medidas exatas do seu corpo, que você me perguntou para mim - Falou normalmente com a ruiva rangendo os dentes levemente - Olha nós dois já estamos a duas horas aqui e até agora eu acertei tudo - Completou ignorando o olhar da futura esposa.

Marin: Eu ainda tenho muitas perguntas para você! - Exclamou com a mente a mil, porque estava sem mais o que perguntar para ele.

Seiya: Marin, eu estou com muita fome, por favor, aceita logo que eu sei tudo sobre você - Falou desviando o olhar para a cesta do piquenique.

Marin: Isso nunca… - Sussurrou apertando o punho levemente.

Seiya: Pelos deuses! Eu sei que sou teimoso, mas você ganha na teimosia, Marin - Pronunciou sentindo a barriga roncando de fome.

Marin: Eu não sou… - Parou de falar, porque foi a vez da barriga dela roncar.

Seiya: Nós dois estamos com fome, ou melhor, três de nós - Pronunciou olhando para a barriga dela com carinho - Ah, quer saber? Eu cansei de ser o bonzinho - Completou com um sorriso maléfico.

Marin: O que você está fazendo!? - Exclamou com o cavaleiro a colocando nos ombros - Seiya, seu bruto! Eu ordeno que me solte agora! - Esbravejou se debatendo com força.

Seiya: Ah, eu não vou soltar e você fique bem quietinha - Pronunciou dando um tapa na bunda dela.

Marin: Ai, minha bunda seu grosso! - Reclamou sentindo que ele usou uma força considerável.

Seiya: Marin, você sabe literalmente o quanto eu sou grosso - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente com a amazona parando de debater.

Marin: Seu pervertido! Eu não falei nesse tipo de grossura! - Pronunciou com o cavaleiro caindo na gargalhada, enquanto chegava perto da cesta com a comida.

Seiya: Marin, nós vamos comer um pouco e depois continuamos a conversa - Falou parando de rir e colocando ela no chão - E nada de cara feiaestámos entendidos? - Indagou com a ruiva emburrada.

Marin: Eu nunca vou me casar com você! - Exclamou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Seiya: Ah, eu conheço outros modos de lhe convencer, mas agora eu estou com fome - Falou com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente.

Marin: 'O que ele está pensando?' - Indagou-se mentalmente com curiosidade mesclado com excitação, enquanto pegou um dos lanches para comer.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 04**

 **Território das amazonas - Santuário**

No distrito das amazonas, a amazona de águia estava conversando com a amazona de ofiúco em sua casa, usando um belíssimo anel do dedo.

Shaina: Isso que eu chamo de pedido de casamento eficiente! - Exclamou ouvindo os relatos da ruiva - O seu corpo, coração e mente disseram um sonoro SIM - Completou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Marin: O modo que ele fez amor foi tão carinhoso no início e depois mudando para uma forma dominante - Falou refletindo que após o piquenique dos dois, o cavaleiro começou a beijá-la e ela se rendeu ao carinho, fazendo amor com ele no campo de flores. A amazona acabou aceitando o pedido de casamento, enquanto os dois faziam amor intensamente.

Shaina: Você também foi injusta com ele, porque o Seiya fez o pedido de casamento da maneira correta e você ainda negou, entretanto ele sempre se supera nas ideias hihihi - Falou rindo maliciosamente com a amazona - Mas era esse tipo de pedido que você queria, não é? Marin, você está se tornando uma pervertida - Completou piscando para a ruiva.

Marin: Shaina, a culpada disso é você hihihi - Rebateu olhando o anel de compromisso - Eu tenho que admitir que o Seiya tem uma mente muito fértil, até demais, mas eu não vou reclamar disso nunca! - Completou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Shaina: Marin, não há mulher em sã consciência que reclamaria disso - Falou levemente. Enquanto a conversa das duas continuava, quatro mulheres estavam se aproximando da residência da amazona de ofiúco.

 **Casa de Sagitário - Santuário**

No salão da nona casa zodiacal, Seiya estava reunido com os demais cavaleiros de ouro, revelando sobre o seu casamento com a amazona de águia. Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu e Shun estavam dando os parabéns para ele, felicitando pela novidade e agora não existia mais um solteiro entre os cavaleiros de ouro.

Ikki: Seiya, você conseguiu fazer a fantasia de muitos alunos! Se casar com a professora gostosa Huahuahua - Falou gargalhando o cavaleiro de leão.

Shun: Ikki! Por favor, se controle - Disse ouvindo o comentário nada discreto.

Hyoga: Ah, Shun, o Ikki tem toda razão Huahuahua - Concordou gargalhando junto com o guardião da quinta casa.

Shiryu: Bem… Eles tem razão - Disse contido o cavaleiro de libra, mas ele claramente queria cair na gargalhada.

Shun: Ah, vocês três não prestam - Pronunciou suspirando levemente.

Seiya: Está tudo bem, Shun - Falou observando os três cavaleiros - Não há nenhuma mentira no que eles disseram Huahuahua - Completou soltando uma gargalhada, fazendo com que o guardião da sétima casa, que era o mais contido deles cair na gargalhada também.

Shun: Os cavaleiros de ouro são todos uns pervertidos! - Exclamou o guardião da sexta.

Ikki: Ah, irmãozinho nós podemos ser os pervertidos, mas você é o rei com as suas correntes hahaha - Provocou o cavaleiro de leão com o cavaleiro de virgem ficando totalmente branco.

Hyoga: O que o Ikki está sabendo do Shun e que não divide com os amigos? - Indagou esfregando as mãos com um olhar pervertido.

Shiryu: Eu sempre desconfiei que ele usava as suas correntes com a June - Pronunciou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: Ah, não é nada demais usar correntes de cosmo-energia no sexo - Disse chamando a atenção dos demais - O que estão olhando? Nenhum de vocês nunca usou? - Indagou com Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu negando com a cabeça levemente.

Shun: Eu não sou o rei dos pervertidos! E Ikki você prometeu que manteria segredo sobre isso! - Exclamou recuperando a tonalidade normal do corpo.

Seiya: Shun, não se estressa com isso - Disse normalmente olhando para o cavaleiro de virgem - Vocês três deviam testar as correntes de cosmo-energia com as suas esposas hahaha - Completou relembrando de uns momentos com uma certa amazona de ofiúco.

Shun: Eu tenho que admitir que isso é muito útil - Concordou olhando para os demais cavaleiros no salão.

Ikki: Hum… Eu acho que vale a pena testar - Falou com algumas ideias surgindo na sua mente.

Você tem razão - Falaram ao mesmo tempo Hyoga e Shiryu com ideias semelhantes ao do companheiro.

Ikki: Agora mudando de assunto... Seiya, você não se importa que a sua futura esposa, seja tão amiga da sua ex-namorada? - Indagou com curiosidade na voz.

Seiya: Não, por que a pergunta? - Rebateu levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ikki: A Shaina pode confessar certas coisas para a Marin, isso não lhe preocupa? - Perguntou com o cavaleiro de sagitário sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Não me preocupo nem um pouco! Afinal ela passou todo o relatório para a Marin e a minha futura esposa quer testar tudo hahahaha - Revelou rindo maliciosamente com os olhos brilhando intensamente - Ah, a Shaina disse que quando ocorrem as reuniões femininas no santuário, elas conversam principalmente sobre nós - Completou atiçando a curiosidade no olhar dos presentes.

Ikki: O que elas conversam exatamente sobre nós? – Questionou encarando o sagitariano.

Seiya: Hum... O que eu vou falar, nenhum de vocês pode comentar com elas, entenderam? - Pronunciou com os cavaleiros assentindo positivo.

Shun: Eu acho melhor selar esse salão por segurança – Disse manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e selando totalmente o local onde eles estavam.

Seiya: Bem... Eu espero que vocês tenham certeza sobre isso – Falou vendo a ansiedade clara nos presentes - Elas falam de... – Começou a revelar para os cavaleiros de ouro as conversas das suas queridas esposas, mas não demorou muito para os quatro ficarem vermelhos de vergonha.

CHEGA! NÓS JÁ OUVIMOS DEMAIS! - Gritaram ao mesmo tempo para o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Eu avisei para vocês... – Disse dando de ombros – Agora nesse momento elas devem estar numa reunião semelhante com a Marin – Completou sentindo a futura esposa acompanhada das esposas dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Ikki: Depois nós homens que somos os pervertidos! – Exclamou indignado o guardião da quinta casa.

Hyoga: Eu não esperava isso da Eiri – Pronunciou refletindo as informações que acabou de descobrir.

Shiryu: Eu nunca imaginei a Shunrei tendo esse tipo de conversa – Falou tentando as processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Shun: A June não me surpreende hahaha – Confessou rindo levemente.

Seiya: Eu não ligo para isso, afinal todos nós estamos bem pontuados no quesito cama, segundo a avaliação das mesmas huahuahuahuahua – Disse caindo na gargalhada na frente dos demais.

Shun: Isso é mais um motivo para vocês usarem as correntes de cosmo hoje com elas – Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: O Shun tem toda razão e nós possuímos maneiras de aprimorar, criar e reinventar muitas coisas com os nossos poderes, porque não usar no sexo? E deixar as nossas mulheres sempre no paraíso eterno – Disse normalmente com se fosse algo simples.

'Hoje à noite elas não dormem!' – Exclamaram mentalmente Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu.

Seiya: E espero que mantenham essa conversa entre nós, porque é bom termos uma espiã nos passando as informações da reunião delas – Disse sorrindo malignamente.

Shun: Ah, não precisa se preocupar com isso, afinal aqui ninguém é louco de enfrentá-las – Pronunciou com os demais assentindo positivo.

NÓS PREFERIMOS UMA GUERRA SANTA! DO QUE ENFRENTÁ-LAS! TEMOS MAIS CHANCE DE SOBREVIVER! – Gritaram os cavaleiros casados com medo visível no olhar.

Seiya: 'Será que eu estou tomando a decisão certa?' – Indagou-se vendo cavaleiros que lutaram contra alguns deuses, a elite do santuário de Atena. Mas quando se tratava das suas mulheres, eles sentiam um enorme receio, ou melhor, um medo intenso.

Shiryu: Seiya, você já conversou com a Saori sobre o seu casamento? - Questionou mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa deles.

Seiya: Não, mas eu vou conversar com ela hoje - Respondeu fechando e abrindo os olhos levemente. - 'Atena…' - Completou em pensamento com a imagem da deusa da sabedoria em sua mente. Enquanto a conversa entre eles continuava.

 **Mansão Kido - Japão**

No escritório da mansão, atual reencarnação de Atena estava revisando alguns documentos, ela estava trajando um vestido azul-escuro.

Saori: Eu vou precisar terminar isso antes de amanhã… - Sussurrou visivelmente cansada, mas de repente ela arregalou os olhos levemente. - 'Não pode ser… Seiya!?' - Indagou-se mentalmente sentindo a presença próxima do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Olá, Saori - Falou o cavaleiro aparecendo num flash de luz no escritório - Me desculpe aparecer assim, mas nós dois precisamos conversar - Completou olhando seriamente para a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: O que aconteceu, Seiya? - Questionou observando o cavaleiro na sua frente.

Seiya: Eu vou me casar com a Marin - Respondeu com a deusa arregalando os olhos levemente, claramente surpresa pela resposta dele. - 'Eu deveria ter explicado desde o início' - Completou em pensamento observando a reação dela.

Saori: O que você disse?... - Indagou quase num sussurro, porque essa era notícia que ela não esperava ouvir, nem em seus sonhos.

Seiya: Eu vou começar do início, Saori - Pronunciou narrando os acontecimentos do seu envolvimento com a amazona de águia.

A deusa ouvia atentamente as palavras do cavaleiro de sagitário, que tinha se sentado na cadeira do escritório.

Saori: 'Isso está sendo mais difícil do que eu pensava' - Pensou sentindo o coração apertado, mas ela sabia que um dia isso iria ocorrer. Ambos tinham concordado que ele se envolver com alguém tornaria a situação mais fácil, porque seria mais barreira entre eles.

Seiya: Eu sei que essa história toda deve ter lhe surpreendido - Falou terminando de batata os acontecimentos.

Saori: Sim, eu não esperava vocês dois juntos, mas desejo a felicidade para ambos - Disse tentando se manter normal, mas o seu lado humano queria expressar os seus sentimentos.

Seiya: Nós dois decidimos ficar afastados um do outro, mas, eu quero você seja a madrinha do meu filho, Saori - Pronunciou seriamente com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Saori: Eu não acho isso uma decisão sábia - Rebateu encarando o cavaleiro - Isso vai nos aproximar demais - Completou mantendo uma expressão ilegível.

Seiya: Saori… - Sussurrou observando a deusa da guerra.

Eu não concordo com isso, Atena - Pronunciou uma voz surpreendo os dois.

Marin!? - Exclamaram os dois com a amazona aparecendo ao lado de Kiki, o antigo aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries.

Kiki: Ela insistiu em vir, Seiya - Disse vendo a situação no escritório - Eu vou deixar vocês conversando à sós - Completou se teleportando.

Marin: Seiya, essa é uma conversa que eu deveria estar presente - Falou encarando o futuro marido.

Seiya: Marin, eu… - Foi interrompido pela amazona.

Marin: Eu não quero viver com a sombra de Atena entre nós, porque você a ama e ela também lhe ama - Pronunciou observando a deusa da guerra - Saori, eu não quero conversar com a deusa e sim com a mulher - Completou com o noivo segurando a sua mão.

Saori: Marin… - Sussurrou sentindo o olhar intenso da ruiva.

Marin: Vocês dois estão sacrificando o sentimento que possuem pelo bem dos humanos, mas isso é justo para vocês ambos? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Marin, o que você está fazendo? - Questionou com a amazona sorrindo ternamente.

Marin: Eu quero que Atena esteja presente na criação dos nossos filhos, como uma segunda mãe para eles - Respondeu com os arregalando os olhos.

Saori: O que você disse? - Perguntou perplexa.

Marin: Eu sei que é uma ideia incomum, mas é uma solução para essa situação - Respondeu fechando e abrindo os olhos - Atena precisa manter o seu juramento, entretanto algo impede ela agir como mãe? - Completou indagando ambos.

Seiya: Não, mas isso… - Foi interrompido pela amazona.

Marin: Essa ideia inicialmente era da Shaina, mas ela me contou o seu plano e eu tenho que concordar que isso é a melhor opção - Falou olhando intensamente para os dois.

Seiya: Marin, você tem certeza disso? - Perguntou encarando a futura esposa.

Marin: Sim, o amor de vocês é diferente Seiya - Falou acariciando o rosto do cavaleiro se sentando no colo dele - Eu vejo o amor por mim e por Atena em seus olhos - Completou beijando os lábios dele.

Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou vendo o olhar amoroso dela.

Saori: Você quer que eu use os sentimentos que tenho pelo Seiya, em um amor maternal pelos filhos dele? - Perguntou observando a cena na sua frente.

Marin: Sim, Saori - Respondeu com a deusa sorrindo levemente.

Saori: É peculiar a sua ideia, mas não sentirá ciúmes de minha proximidade com ele? - Questionou seriamente.

Marin: Hum… No início provavelmente sim, não vou mentir - Confessou sorrindo levemente - Mas tenho confiança em ambos e ele me ama - Completou não mostrando dúvidas.

Seiya: Eu ainda estou tentando processar essa ideia, mas não tenho nada contra - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando levemente.

Saori: Eu aceito a sua proposta, Marin - Disse observando a amazona. - 'Essa ideia ajudará a acalmar o meu coração, mesmo que seja algo totalmente inusitado'- Completou em pensamento.

Marin: Ótimo, nós iremos morar em Tóquio, mas não na mansão Kido - Revelou com o cavaleiro levantando uma sobrancelha - Ah, não me olhe assim, porque já decidi o local - Completou surpreendendo os presentes.

Seiya: Sim senhora… - Sussurrou levemente o cavaleiro com a deusa sabedoria segurando uma risada, por causa dessa cena dos dois.

Continua

Eu resolvi mudar algo na interação deles, afinal existem vários tipos de amor e disso surgiu a ideia louca hahahahha. Mas não haverá mais nada entre eles.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Conteúdo sexual adulto.

 **Capítulo 05**

 **Alguns dias depois - Casa de Sagitário - Santuário**

O santuário em estava em festa pelo casamento do cavaleiro de sagitário

com a amazona de águia. A própria deusa da sabedoria compareceu na cerimônia e prestigiou a união dos dois, e agora os recém-casados estavam prestes a aproveitar a noite de núpcias.

Seiya: Essa será uma noite de núpcias interessante - Falou se despindo totalmente, deixando seu membro ereto ao ar livre. A sua esposa fechou a distância entre eles com um beijo suave, sua língua empurrando em sua boca, enquanto ela se abaixava para acariciar seu membro contra seu quadril, beijando seu peito esculpido em direção à sua masculinidade ereta.  
Marin: Alguém parece animado - Disse tocando a haste dele. Ela acariciou suas bolas inchadas e então levou seus testículos para a boca, amamentando-os. Sua masculinidade estava em seu rosto, e ela envolveu seus dedos suaves ao redor dele, dando-lhe sacudidas suaves. Sua outra mão agarrou sua bunda firme e puxou-o mais perto de seu rosto.  
Seiya: Você não sabe o quanto – Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Marin soltou as bolas dele, e guiou seu longo eixo entre seus lábios. Ela beijou o lado de sua masculinidade rígida e lambeu tudo sobre ele antes de levá-lo profundamente em sua garganta com um único movimento. O cavaleiro gemeu enquanto suas pesadas balas descansavam contra seu lábio inferior e seu queixo. Ela balançou para cima e para baixo na virilidade, deixando tudo, exceto para a cabeça fora dela.  
Marin: 'Eu tenho tantos planos para hoje' -Pensou parando os movimentos quando Seiya agarrou seu cabelo. Ele começou a empurrar contra ela de uma forma áspera. Ela correu a língua debaixo de seu eixo e chupou-o com força, alcançando entre suas pernas para massagear aquelas bolas pesadas. Ela deixou seu membro fora de sua boca e acariciou-o vigorosamente.  
Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou apreciando as carícias dela.  
Marin: Nós estamos apenas começando – Falou levando a haste dele de volta a sua garganta e deslizou as alças da lingerie abaixo do seu ombro. O material sedoso deslizou por sua frente, descobrindo seus seios. O cavaleiro estendeu a mão para brincar com seus seios, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo em seu membro.  
Seiya Ahhh Marin… Ahhh céus - Falou sentindo a sua masculinidade latejar. Ela não o deixou sair de sua boca, e apertou seus testículos, o cavaleiro os sentia apertados pelas mãos dela. Um momento depois, um fluxo de sua ejaculação quente disparou contra sua garganta. Ela quase se engasgou com o fluxo interminável de néctar, que acabou por terminar. Ela engoliu toda a última gota.  
Marin: 'Eu adoro quando ele está tão espesso o leite dele' – Pensou apreciando o sabor. Seiya puxou-a para cima e beijou seu pescoço, sugando sua carne e deixando uma marca. Suas pernas se dobraram ao redor dele, seus braços atrás de seu pescoço, enquanto ela o puxava para dentro de sua carne. Seus lábios deixaram um rastro de carne aquecida quando ele beijou até mesmo o inchaço de seus seios. Ele anexou sua boca a um de seus mamilos. Ela ofegou, apertando seus cabelos e molhando sua umidade contra sua dureza.  
Seiya:'Ela está tão quente hoje!' - Exclamou mentalmente adorando a sensação. A sua esposa logo gemeu quando de repente ele puxou seu mamilo, torcendo-o entre os dentes. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e enquanto ela estava distraída ele mudou para seu outro teto. Sua mão aproximou-se para acariciar seu seio abandonado, a área ao redor de seu mamilo molhado de sua língua. Ele apertou seu peito, seu membro ficando ainda mais rígido como ela balançou seus quadris contra ele. Sua umidade gotejava em sua masculinidade, ele podia sentir o quão molhada ela era.  
Marin: Seiya Ahhh – Gemeu com ele passando a língua por cima do mamilo e ao redor dela, provocando a carne incrivelmente firme e flexível. A amazona sorriu com seus lábios se arrastaram pelo vale entre seus seios e depois mais para baixo, puxando para baixo a lingerie dela. Ela se sentou na cama, espalhando as pernas para que ele pudesse remover a sua lingerie totalmente.  
Seiya: Você está linda – Elogiou vendo ela tentou retrair suas pernas, mas ele pegou sua perna esquerda. O cavaleiro beijou seus dedos finos e delicados, levando-os em sua boca e chupando os dedos dos pés, e depois beijou o lado de baixo de suas solas. Ele foi de lá para seus tornozelos, e depois lentamente até o interior de sua perna. Quando ele se aproximou de sua intimidade, ele beijou em volta dela. Ele levantou-a de sua coxa bronzeada e beijou a pele recém-exposta, antes de deixá-la ir novamente. Então ele agarrou seu pé esquerdo, Seiya podia sentir seu membro doer com desejo, tão desesperado para apenas mergulhar dentro dela.  
Marin: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu quando ele finalmente chegou de volta à sua feminilidade. Sua boca secou; Ele lambeu os lábios e lentamente beijou a intimidade dela, raspada em torno de seu núcleo. A ruiva passou as mãos pelo cabelo e dobrou as pernas atrás da cabeça, puxando o rosto entre as coxas.  
Seiya: 'Eu vou deixá-la louca' - Pensou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia. Ele finalmente lambeu entre seus lábios inferiores, o cheiro de seu néctar inundando seus sentidos. Ele tinha certeza de que era verdadeiramente néctar. Ele levantou sua bunda voluptuosa da cama e começou a lambê-la, encorajado por seus gemidos eróticos.  
Marin: Ahhh Isso… Mais Ahhh… Mais Ahhh – Gemeu manifestando o seu cosmo. O cavaleiro de ouro podia sentir a tensão as suas coxas dela, e fez seu melhor para aliviá-la, sua longa língua balançando em torno de suas paredes internas. Marin deitou-se, acariciando-lhe os seios, pela primeira vez, sabendo como se sentia verdadeiramente adorada da maneira mais íntima.  
Seiya Ela está quase no seu limite' – Pensou puxando as nádegas dela contra ele e abruptamente assaltando seus sentidos, bloqueando sua língua todo o caminho dentro dela.  
Marin: Ahhh Seiya... Eu Ahhhh – Gemeu sentindo espasmos dentro de si, mas o cavaleiro puxou a língua para fora e sugou sua carne rosa. A ruiva podia praticamente ver fogos de artifício, enquanto seu corpo explodiu em ondas de prazer e luxúria.  
Seiya; 'Isso é delicioso demais' – Pensou lambendo com afinco o sabor dela. Ele lentamente beijou seu caminho de volta até sua carne aquecida, sobre seu peito cheio, e beijou-a, suas línguas entrelaçadas.  
Marin: Isso foi intenso… - Sussurrou com a respiração acelerada. O seu marido sorriu, enquanto enganchava uma perna sobre a dele, sua coxa musculosa pressionando contra sua ereção.  
Seiya: Nós estamos apenas começando a noite de núpcias – Falou com amor, desejo e luxúria nos olhos. Ela piscou para ele e depois se deitou em cima dele na posição de sessenta e nove. Seiya mergulhou o rosto entre as pernas mais uma vez, enquanto ela tomava seu membro de volta em sua boca. Ele agarrou a sua bunda firme e rapidamente encontrou seu clitóris, afastando-se dele antes de chupar nele. Então ele empurrou sua bunda um pouco para que o seu ânus estivesse na frente de seu rosto, e ele gentilmente rastreou sua língua ao longo do ânus entre suas bochechas.  
Marin: Ahhh Seiya, você é tão impertinente, comendo o meu traseiro – Falou sentindo a língua dele agindo sabiamente na sua bunda. A ruiva voltou a subir e descer na masculinidade ereta. Enquanto isso, o rosto de Seiya era cercado por sua bunda, e ele moveu dois dedos em sua intimidade úmida.  
Seiya: 'Ela está tão quente' – Pensou retirando os dedos da intimidade dela e colocando na bunda dela, usando seu próprio néctar para lubrificá-los. Sua língua voltou para sua feminilidade, comendo-a novamente. Como seus dedos começaram a explorar a bunda da ruiva, ele sentiu suas coxas apertar em torno de sua cabeça. Ela gemeu em êxtase, o membro escorregando para fora de sua boca ainda coberto pela sua saliva.  
Marin: Ahhh Sim, não se atreva a parar! - Exclamou adorando a sensação. O cavaleiro não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer tal coisa, ansiosamente continuar a dedo e lamber a amazona em cima dele. Ela empurrou a lança dele em sua boca e em um único impulso tinha a haste contra sua garganta novamente. Suas mãos desceram para apertar e acariciar suas bolas. Ela sentiu sua carga aumentando e soltou suas bolas. Ela deixou a masculinidade escapar até que apenas a glande ainda estava em sua boca, e sacudiu o resto de seu membro.  
Seiya: 'Eu não vou aguentar mais!' - Exclamou liberando um fluxo espesso de néctar garganta da ruiva. Ela engoliu sua segunda carga da noite, saboreando o sabor. Marin desceu dele, apenas para montar seu colo.  
Marin: Vamos continuar e ir para o prato principal – Falou levantando seus quadris e os inclinou para trás um pouco, deixando a haste penetrar suas dobras úmidas. Ela baixou sua intimidade em seu membro, embebendo-o quando ela descia. Seu próprio néctar atuou como lubrificante enquanto se soltava, até que suas pesadas esferas descansavam contra suas coxas.  
Seiya: Ahhh tão quente… Tão apertado Ahhh Gemeu sentindo o corpo tonificado da ruiva abraçando a sua lança, fazendo ele grunhir quando ela começou a montá-lo. Sua lança deslizou dentro e fora dela, cercado por seu calor agradável.  
Marin: Ahhh Isso… Mais… Eu adoro isso Ahhh - Gemeu movendo seus quadris continuamente.  
O cavaleiro observou-a subir e cair contra ele, seus seios agitando. Ela mergulhou fundo nele e levou-o tão profundamente dentro dela.  
Seiya: Eu adoro os seus seios… - Sussurrou agarrando um punhado de bonitos seios, massageando seu peito. Ela se inclinou para frente e ele lambeu, beliscou, beijou e mordeu os montes de carne macia.  
Marin: 'Eu adoro cavalgar assim!' - Exclamou mentalmente, enquanto saltou para cima e para baixo em seu colo, enchendo-se com seu membro. A umidade de sua intimidade estava cobrindo a lança do marido e deixando-o louco enquanto suas coxas macias caíam sobre suas bolas mais e mais.  
Seiya: Marin Ahhh – Gemeu adorando a velocidade dos movimentos da esposa.  
Marin: Isto é tão bom! - Exclamou rolando seus quadris e acariciando seu cabelo bagunçado - Você vai me fazer vir tão duro, Seiya – Completou sentindo o cosmo dos dois se mesclando. O cavaleiro de ouro grunhiu, seu rosto enterrado entre seus seios, enquanto ela montava seus quadris descontroladamente. Ela agarrou seu cabelo e forçou-o mais profundo em seus seios quentes e dirigiu seus quadris contra ele.  
Seiya: 'Ela vai me deixar louco! A minha ruiva fogosa!' - Pensou adorando a resistência sexual dela. A ruiva ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto ele penetrava profundamente dentro dela.  
Marin: AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH - Gemeu sentindo sua feminilidade convulsionando em torno da lança latejante. O cavaleiro gemeu quando ele penetrava ela freneticamente. Ele enterrou o rosto entre seus seios enquanto ele atirava uma espessa carga dentro dela e ela estava em seu ápice.  
Seiya: Ahhhh Marin Ahhh – Gemeu com ela se movendo de dentro dele  
Marin: Vamos rever muitas muitas posições – Falou ficando de quatro na cama.  
Seiya: Com prazer, minha linda esposa – Falou sorrindo maliciosamente ficando detrás dela enterrando seu membro dentro dela. Ele a alcançou para apertar seus peitos firmes e os usou como alças quando começou a arar ela por trás.  
Marin: Ahhh mais forte… Mais Ahhh.. Por favor, Seiya! - Exclamou sentindo o membro a estocando. O seu marido obedeceu alegremente, deixando impressões de cor rosa em sua bunda.  
Seiya: Eu adoro essa posição, Marin – Falou puxando os cabelos dela, e puxou sua cabeça para trás enquanto ele penetrava. Suas bolas pesadas batiam contra seu clitóris com cada impulso.  
Marin: Ahhh deuses, você é tão grande, tão grosso! - Exclamou enquanto sua carne batia nela. Ele logo soltou o cabelo dela e pressionou uma mão contra a nuca. Ele forçou a cabeça para dentro do colchão e levantou-se um pouco, entrando mais profundamente dentro dela e bombeando mais para dentro.  
Seiya: Você é minha para sempre Ahhh – Gemeu com o seu cosmo brilhando intensamente.  
Marin: AHHHH ISSO AHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH – Gritou gemendo alto chegando ao clímax intenso.  
Seiya; Minha esposa… - Sussurrou beijando sua espinha suada,. Ele massageou seus seios firmes por trás, continuando a treinar nela com toda a força de um cavaleiro de ouro. Sua perna grossa a empurrou repetidamente sobre a borda, babando saindo do canto de sua boca enquanto perdeu a noção de quem e o que ela era, tudo o que sabia era que ela pertencia a essa espada dourada.  
Marin: 'Ele está realmente tornando a noite especial' – Pensou recuperando pensamentos. Com um gemido, Seiya saiu de dentro dela. A ruiva gemeu quando foi privada de sua semente. Segundos depois, ela sentiu gotas quentes cobrindo sua traseira, enquanto o cavaleiro atirou uma carga grossa sobre suas nádegas e parte inferior das costas.  
Seiya: Marin-sensei – Falou com um sorriso malicioso. Ele beijou seu ombro e depois desabou ao lado dela, puxando-a para ele. Ela beijou seu peito, adorando seu quadro esculpido. Ela esfregou a palma da mão sobre o peito.  
Marin: Sim… Eu sou sua sensei – Falou mordendo o lábio levemente. Ela lentamente esfregou a mão sobre todo o seu corpo e o membro dele estava de pé, muito ereto. Ela passou uma mão macia sobre seu membro e cobriu suas bolas pesadas.  
Seiya: Ainda tem muito na reserva hahaha – Falou rindo levemente com ela se sentando e então se moveu para sentar entre seus joelhos.  
Marin: Eu sei… - Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. A ruiva estendeu as longas pernas para que os pés descansarem em seu peito. Seiya agarrou seu pé esquerdo primeiro, sugando cada dedo do pé delicado e então lambendo entre seus dedos do pé, e então sua sola e salto. Ele beijou o topo de seu pé e então repetiu o processo com seu pé direito.  
Seiya: Você gosta de brincar assim hahaha – Falou rindo levemente com a amazona sorrindo culpada, enquanto recuava os seus pés  
Marin: Eu te amo, Seiya – Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Ele a beijou no ombro e levou-a para fora da cama. Ele a empurrou contra a parede e se agachou atrás dela, espalhando suas pernas e lambendo seus lábios sensíveis. O cavaleiro beijou a parte de trás de sua coxa, sobre sua parte traseira e depois para cima de suas costas quando ele se endireitou.  
Seiya: Eu também… Marin – Falou com amor, desejo e luxúria nos olhos. Ele ergueu a perna direita de Marin e colocou-a sob a dele. Sua masculinidade rígida se levantou em linha reta e empurrou contra seus lábios inferiores.  
Marin: Vem… Por favor- Sussurrou com ele se movendo e com as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, começou a dirigir seus quadris contra os dela. O cavaleiro alcançou sua frente para acariciar seu generoso peito. Seus quadris bateram contra os dela, suas bolas batendo contra suas poderosas coxas e nádegas. Ele empurrou seu dedo indicador em seu reto e se contorceu dentro dela, flexionando seu dedo e fazendo-a gritar.  
Seiya: Vamos testar algo… - Sussurrou saindo de dentro dela e virando-a, e então começou a penetrá-la novamente.  
Marin: Você sabe que eu adoro novidades hihihi – Falou rindo levemente. Ele agarrou punhados de sua parte traseira e levantou-a. As pernas lhe rodearam as costas e ela enganchou os tornozelos enquanto ele a apoiava contra a parede. Ela agarrou seus ombros e levantou-se para cima e para baixo da masculinidade. O cavaleiro se afastou da parede e logo seu membro era tudo o que a mantinha no ar.  
Seiya: Eu sei hahaha – Falou acariciando o rosto dela. Ela montou seu membro áspero e ele a alcançou e começou a mover dois dedos em seu ânus. Ao mesmo tempo, ele torceu o mamilo e depois sugou, com força. Todo o tempo, suas bolas descansaram contra suas coxas com ele no fundo dela.  
Marin: Ahhh isso é tão bom! - Gemeu gemeu em um tom que fez o membro do marido se contrair dentro dela - Venha para dentro de mim, querido – Completou sentindo o membro pulsante liberar novamente a sua semente dentro dela.  
Seiya: Sim Ahhh – Gemeu com os dois voltando para a cama. A amazona beijou os lábios dele e logo se curvou, balançando sua traseira.  
Marin: Seiya, use a sua lança para me empalar – Falou com ele segurando os quadris e movendo sua masculinidade no canal anal, provocando um grito de prazer na amazona. Ele grunhiu quando sentiu que sua tensão se estreitava em torno dele, ainda mais apertada do que sua feminilidade.  
Seiya: 'Eu vou demorar a me acostumar com isso'- Pensou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. O som de carne batendo contra a carne começou a encher o ar quando começou a empinar sua carne na amazona, cada vez mais difícil com cada empurrão. Ele agarrou seus seios cheios por trás e então enredou suas mãos através de seu cabelo.  
Marin: 'Ahhh céus! Parece que ele está maior dentro da minha bunda!' - Exclamou mentalmente com ele puxando os seus seus cabelos, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás contra seus impulsos. O cavaleiro se inclinou ao redor dela e forçou sua cabeça para o lado. Seus olhos estavam vidrados de prazer e sua boca estava aberta.  
Seiya: Marin… - Sussurrou adorando a bunda dela como sempre. Ele se inclinou ao redor dela e a beijou, agarrando suas bochechas para mantê-la no lugar. Ele empurrou para cima e em seu lindo canal por trás. Ele puxou seus lábios longe dos dela, deixando ela gemer alto do bater que ele estava dando a ela. O cavaleiro deu um último puxão áspero em seu cabelo antes de empurrar seu rosto de volta para o colchão.  
Marin: 'Ele está mais espero que o normal' – Pensou com ele colocando uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço, forçando seu rosto para baixo, e inclinou seus quadris para cima, colocando sua bunda no ar. Ele retirou seu membro brevemente para se agachar sobre ela e começou a bombear nela novamente. A amazona gritou de dor e prazer na intrusão bem-vinda.  
Seiya: Ahhh Marin – Falou com volúpia. Ele bateu-a de cima e para trás, ele continuou a espancá-la, deixando mão clara e impressões digitais em toda a sua traseira.  
Marin: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHHHH – Gemeu alto sentindo o incrível prazer diferente de tudo o que ela já sentira antes. Os nervos de Marin irromperam quando ela gritou no colchão, fixando suas mãos nos lençóis de seda. Ela chegou ao ápice em torno de seu pênis, jorrando e esguichando para os lençóis.  
Seiya: 'Eu não aguentar muito mais' – Pensou estremecendo quando sua tensão apertou e o adulou. Ele segurou por mais alguns minutos, fazendo seu orgasmo novamente, antes que ele finalmente não pudesse suportar o prazer mais. Suas bolas se esvaziaram em pulsos grossos nas entranhas da ruiva, lançando sua semente nas profundezas de seu ânus.

Marin: 'Essa é uma noite de núpcias inesquecível!' - Pensou antes dele se deitar ao lado e abraçá-la carinhosamente.

Seiya: Isso foi incrível… - Sussurrou se sentindo esgotado de toda a ação que tiveram na cama.

Marin: Sim… - Sussurrou fechando os olhos e se rendendo ao sono junto com ele.

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Epílogo**

 **10 anos depois - Mansão Kido - Japão**

Nos jardins da mansão quatro crianças estavam correndo, eram aparentavam entre quatro e nove anos, brincando com um filhote de cachorro da raça pastor alemão. Enquanto isso eram observados por três pessoas, os seus pais e a deusa da sabedoria.

Seiya: Eles adoraram o filhote - Falou observando os filhos.

Marin: Sim, eles queriam o seu bichinho de estimação - Disse segurando a mão do marido.

Saori: Eles crescem rápido demais… - Sussurrou a observando as crianças, que não eram seus filhos de sangue, mas que ela os amava como sendo.

Marin: Você tem razão… Eu ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, a Sara nos meus braços - Falou olhando para a sua cópia mirim de quatro anos - Mas você tem certeza, que quer ficar com eles quatro no final de semana? - Indagou encarando a deusa que sorriu.

Saori: Sim, afinal eu fiquei muito ausente no último mês e quero recuperar o tempo com eles - Pronunciou refletindo que devido as reuniões, não tinha conseguido ficar próximo dos quatro.

Seiya: Eles sentiram muito a sua falta, Saori - Pronunciou com um sorriso no rosto.

Saori: Eu sei, afinal eles quase não me largaram quando me viram - Disse relembrando do carinho dos quatro filho do casal.

Marin: Eles querem as suas mães próximas - Disse normalmente olhando a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Sim e eu quero ficar perto deles hihihi - Falou rindo levemente, refletindo que amava quando era chamada de mãe por eles. A deusa da guerra estava vivendo um amor de mãe por eles e isso era um sentimento incrível, mesmo sendo uma situação tão incomum.

Seiya: Hum… No final de semana podemos marcar um piquenique aqui - Pronunciou com as mulheres se entreolhando.

Marin: É uma ótima ideia - Disse encarando o marido.

Saori: Eu também concordo - Falou observando o casal. O cavaleiro de sagitário observava as duas mulheres, que tinham um espaço no seu coração.

Saori: Seiya está tudo bem? - Indagou vendo o olhar intenso dele nas duas.

Seiya: Sim… - Respondeu quase num sussurro - Eu estava pensando em algo… Nada demais - Completou sorrindo levemente.

Marin: Hum… Está bem… Vamos fingir que acreditamos - Disse com os olhos brilhando levemente.

Seiya: Obrigado… - Sussurrou com a esposa piscando para ele.

Marin: Ah, não me agradeça, Seiya -. Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Seiya: Er… Crianças! Socorro! Me salvem da mãe se vocês - Exclamou correndo na direção dos filhos, enquanto a esposa saiu correndo atrás dele.

Saori: Esses dois não mudam hihihihi - Disse rindo levemente.

 **Casa de Leão - Santuário**

Na quinta casa zodiacal, o cavaleiro de leão estava reunido com Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu. Os quatros cavaleiros riam levemente, enquanto a conversa se desenrolava entre eles.

Shun: Eu espero que elas nunca nos ouçam hahaha - Falou rindo levemente, mas despercebido dos quatro, as suas esposas ouviram as palavras do guardião da sexta casa.

O que nós não podemos ouvir!? - Exclamaram Eiri, June, Shunrei e Seika entrando de surpresa.

Nada demais! - Responderam automaticamente os cavaleiros de ouro.

June: Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa - Disse com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Seika: Sim, mas eles estão com sorte - Pronunciou sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Ikki: Como assim nós estamos com sorte? - Indagou com curiosidade na voz.

Shunrei: Nós resolvemos que precisamos de um tempinho a sós com vocês - Respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eiri: Correto, por isso pedimos que as servas cuidassem dos nossos filhos nesse final de semana - Revelou com os cavaleiros se entreolhando.

Hyoga: Então, isso significa que no final de semana hahaha - Disse rindo maliciosamente, observando a esposa.

Shiryu: Serão dois inteiros… Faz muito que isso não ocorre - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Shun: Por que não começamos agora? - Perguntou sentindo a tensão na mulher.

June: As crianças vão voltar em duas horas - Rebateu observando o olhar do cavaleiro de virgem.

Ikki: Duas horas dá para fazer muita coisa - Disse olhando para Seika.

Hyoga: Podemos ficar conversando também - Falou simplesmente com as mulheres se entreolhando.

Shiryu: Vocês que decidem… Nós fazemos o que quiserem nessas duas horas - Pronunciou sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Shun: Então, o que vocês querem? - Indagou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente, criando uma corrente de cosmo-energia.

Não vamos conversar! Vamos fazer outra coisa! - Exclamaram as mulheres puxando os cavaleiros de ouro, que sorriram em cumplicidade. O sexo era uma arma poderosa e eles souberam usar isso com as suas esposas, que adoravam as atividades sexuais intensas. Afinal as quatro tinham maridos bonitos, dotados, fortes, poderosos e ainda sendo cavaleiros de armadura de ouro, elas queriam aproveitar o máximo todas as possibilidades.

Final

Espero que tenham gostado. Essa relação Seiya x Marin com a Saori é uma ideia louca, mas Atena é como uma segunda mãe para os filhos do casal e não há nada além disso. O Seiya está vivendo uma relação com a sua ruiva normalmente.


End file.
